


Batman v Superman: Kara's view

by MiniM236



Category: DCU (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, In celebration of Batman v Superman, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniM236/pseuds/MiniM236
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if team Supergirl were watching Superman fight it out with Batman in the news? One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman v Superman: Kara's view

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Batman v Superman coming out, I decided to do this little drabble

The whole group sat on chairs and sofas in Kara's living room, watching the TV screen intensely. All news reports concentrated on one thing: Batman vs Superman. Live footage of the two fighting was being broadcasted and everyone was tense, Kara especially, gripping onto her fifth pillow that she was trying not tear in half.

  
"He'll be okay" James reassured her, holding her hand that she freed, Alex rubbing her other shoulder.

  
"Last Son of Krypton against the Bat of Gotham" Hank mused out loud

  
"Who will win?" Winn said

  
 _Come on Kal-El_ Kara thought. She knew her cousin didn't want to kill, not since the Zod incident. She just prayed that he wouldn't kill this Batman and would get out this alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody put any spoilers in the comments, I'm sending Lex Luther


End file.
